adicciones
by dniz18
Summary: LA HISTORIA REGRESÓ! opiniones son aceptadas, quejas son bienvenidas, los insultos no los tomaré en cuenta, reviews son lo mejor que me podrían obsequiar, etc, etc...DEI
1. Default Chapter

WHAT´S UP!

AHORA LES PRESENTO UNA HISTORIA QUE PARA SER HONESTA NO VA PARA NADA CON LAS COSAS QUE ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR, PERO HOY TUVE GANAS DE REDACTAR ALGO RELACIONADO CON EL MUNDO DE LAS DROGAS Y EL ALCOHOL (MALO POR CIERTO, NUNCA LO HAGAN) ASÍ COMO UNOS CUANTOS ROMANCES, UNA QUE OTRA MUERTE Y SI SE ME ANTOJA PONDRE ALGO MAS...EXTREMO ¬.¬

Todo empieza en la tradicional torre de los titanes, después de un nuevo, largo y riguroso entrenamiento que Robin les había impuesto, diciendo algo acerca de mejorar sus habilidades, su rendimiento, su capacidad física y otras cosas que a ninguno de los otros cuatro les interesaba; el punto es que estaba agotados, incluso Raven tenia tanto dolor físico que no podía ni agarrar su libro para empezar a leer, Starfire tenia una mueca de enfado en vez de la enorme sonrisa con la que se caracterizaba, chico bestia y Cyborg llegaron a tal grado que ni siquiera podían discutir o jugar su juego de video favorito, por supuesto que Robin estaba contento con el trabajo del día, pareciera que estaba disfrutando el dolor de sus compañeros, agregando el pensamiento de masoquista pues le encantaba sentir ese sufrimiento físico, ya que según el, le garantizaba un desarrollo en su fuerza "si no duele no sirve" era la frase que estaba utilizando en el momento mientras que los demás solo lo miraban con odio (solo digamos que si las miradas mataran él definitivamente ya estaría Muerto).

Después de lo que serian aproximadamente 4 minutos nuestro amigo el líder ya quería regresar al cuarto de entrenamiento, y lo que era peor aun era que quería que los demás lo siguieran

"vamos chicos el receso termino, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento o el ejercicio no servirá" grito animadamente

"¡¿Que té pasa!" Gritó el chico bestia al reunir toda su fuerza "¡no tenemos ni cinco minuto descansando, ¡¿Y quieres que regresemos a esa tortura!"

"3 o 4 minutos fueron suficientes para que yo me recuperara" respondió él y empezó a correr sin moverse de lugar

El joven maravilla estaba tan enérgico e hiperactivo que realmente estaba empezando a preocupar a los demás, parecía un niño a quien le habían dado una dotación enorme de dulces y azúcar.

"Vamos chicos, no me van a decir que están cansados, Eso solo fue el calentamiento, tenemos que seguir entrenando" dijo el chico "que les parece una dotación de golpes y patadas, o saltos y giros, no lo sé, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!" Gritó esta vez como un verdadero obsesionado, el tipo parecía que iba a explotar si no gastaba fuerzas en algo, después salio corriendo hacia el techo del edificio usando las escaleras en vez del ascensor, los demás titanes solo vieron como se salía tan veloz como si no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada en días.

"¿Que le pasa a ese tipo, ¿No creen que es demasiado incluso para él?" pregunto Cyborg todavía exhausto

" Creo que esta, ¿emocionado?" concluyo Starfire aún fatigada y por primera vez sin intención de seguir hablando

"Definitivamente Robin es raro, ¿cómo no se pudo haber cansado con todo lo que nos hizo hacer, a mí todavía me duelen partes que ni siquiera sabia que tenia" se quejo el chico bestia

"tienes razón" dijo Cyborg checando su nivel de energía "será mejor que alguien vaya a ver que esta asiendo Robin, no vaya ser que se aviente de la torre por la falta de adrenalina"

El, Starfire y chico bestia voltearon a ver de inmediato a la única que no se había quejado, Raven solo estaba sentada en un rincón del sofá cuando sintió la mirada de los demás, quienes indirectamente le ordenaron que fuera a ver que hacia su líder, ella trato de convencer que no iba a ir pero los otros 3 la vencieron y la obligaron a hacerlo. Con mucha y extrema dificultad se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el elevador, cuando llego al techo caminó para ver donde se había metido Robin. Caminó unos pasos hacia delante y el animoso de su lider salto enfrente de ella gritando "¡hola!" Ella solo lo miro sin emoción alguna y le respondió "hola...¿qué estas haciendo?"

"Entrenando, ¿quieres entrenar Raven?"

"no"

"deberías, es bueno para la salud" y empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de ella

"Robin, ¿qué te esta sucediendo?"

" ¿A mí?"

"Tu te llamas Robin ¿no?" dijo Raven con sarcasmo y él solo rió "en serio, creo que estas haciendo demasiado ejercicio, incluso es mucho para alguien como tu"

Robin por fin se detuvo, durando así solo dos segundos para después agarrar a Raven por ambos hombros y sacudirla con emoción "¡e encontrado la solución al cansancio, ya no necesito dormir o comer!"

"De..Que..Estas..hablando" dijo ella tratando de quitarse a Robin, él por suerte se detuvo y comenzó a buscar en su cinturón mil usos

"de esto" dijo el titán enseñando dos pequeñas pastillitas rojas

"Por dios, ¿qué es eso?"

"No lo sé, un tipo al que encerramos la semana pasada se le cayeron, trate de investigar que eran y fracase, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, me las tome para ver que pasaba y descubrí que con ellas tengo una energía increíble, nunca me canso, el dolor me es indiferente, no me da hambre, dormir es una perdida de tiempo y ya no necesito hacerlo, ¡vaya es lo mejor que pude haber encontrado!"

Raven agarro las pastillas y comenzó a observarlas

"Robin, eso es droga" dijo ella preocupada

"Si lo sé pero ya no puedo evitarlo Rae, ¿quieres un poco?" pregunto Él arrebatándole las pastillas bruscamente

"ehh... no gracias, y tu tampoco deberías de estar consumiendo eso"

"ah, vamos Rae, no seas tan aburrida, deberías de tomarte la vida mas a la ligera"

"Robin esas cosas definitivamente te están afectando el cerebro, ¡dámelas!" ordeno la chica estirando la mano y esperando que Robin se las entregara

"por eso siempre eres la solitaria del grupo, nunca haces nada divertido, con tus libros y siempre meditando, Raven, simplemente tu vida es rutinaria y patética" sinceramente le dijo Robin

(Golpe bajo para Raven)

"¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, ¿La patética del equipo?"

"No solo yo pienso eso, pregúntaselo a cualquiera de los otros tres y te dirán lo mismo, incluso pregúntale a cualquier ciudadano y te dirá lo que yo te dije, eres p..a... t... e. t. i. c. a."

"¡Dámelas!"

"Que dices, ¿quieres probarlas?" le pregunto Robin, ella solo lo miro a los ojos a través de su mascara y no sabia que contestar, ni siquiera sabia que decirle para que las dejara

"Sé que las quieres, además siempre te has quejado por tus poderes y que siempre tienes que estar meditando, con esto te aseguro que no tendrás esos problemas, vamos ¿a qué le temes? (típica frase que hace que las personas orgullosas como ella piensen en hacer lo indebido)"

"yo no le tengo miedo a nada" dijo ella cruzando sus brazos y dando un cuarto de vuelta para evitar a Robin

"¿Así, Entonces, ¿qué dices, esto puede hacer que nuestra relación mejore, tu sabes, como amigos"

"pueden haber muchas otras maneras de que nuestra amistad crezca, esta no me parece la indicada"

"Quizá" dijo el hombre acercándosele seductoramente "empecemos algo mas que amistad... ", Raven por mas que se crea la seria, la decidida, la fuerte simplemente no pudo evitar sonrojarse y caer bajo los encantos del chico, quien la agarro de las manos abriendo delicadamente una de ellas, colocando cariñosamente ambas tabletas, luego con su mano izquierda agarro el mentón de Raven y le sonrió.

Una débil voz susurro en la conciencia de Raven "no lo hagas" le dijo, pero otra mas fuerte que incluso estaba gritando "por favor, ve a Robin, esta que arde, vamos chica no lo rechaces!" (¿Quién creen que va a ganar, Uno creería que Raven le haría caso al primero!pero vamos! ¡La tipa revivió a un mostró de mil años de antigüedad, ¡¿Que le puede impedir tomar dos insignificantes pastillas!) Obvio, ganó la segunda voz, y metiéndose ambas píldoras a la boca se las trago de inmediato, en tan solo 6.53 segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una como ninguna otra vez se le había visto.

ESTA FUE LA INTRODUCCIÓN... PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VERÁN LAS HERMOSAS AVENTURAS QUE PUEDEN TENER 2 ADOLESCENTES CUYA ENERGÍA ESTA AL MÁXIMO Y CUYAS MENTES ESTÁN TRASTORNADAS POR ESTIMULANTES PSICOLÓGICOS, TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE SERÁ MUY DIVERTIDO ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO buahahahaha XD


	2. dos aves una cama

WHAT´S UP

¿QUE LES PUEDO DECIR, SOLO LEAN ESTO.

Minutos después de que la titán consumiera cierta sustancia. Una serie de emociones y sentimientos cruzaron su cuerpo y mente, la voz que le habia advertido lo malo que era hacerle caso a Robin estaba completamente nula y aquél grito que la habia convencido de que lo hiciera estaba festejando en su mente gritando cosas que podría hacer.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Robin observándola a cada momento

"¿Qué?" dijo Raven algo confundida, su voz se oia peculiarmente relajada

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"de maravilla" respondió y ligeramente se rió

"Genial¡vámonos de aquí!" propuso Robin agarrando a la chica por el brazo y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras

"Espera¿a donde vamos?" preguntó ella antes de que bajaran

"No lo sé¿al parque?" contestó él, Raven solo levanto los hombros como si realmente no le importara y lo siguió

Cyborg y chico bestia ya tenían energías suficientes como para empezar a pelear por el canal de televisión y por el control remoto, Starfire habia comenzado a hacer extrañas comidas de su planeta."Amigos¿no quieren probar mi pudín de la alegría?" Preguntó acercándoles a ambos chicos un tazón lleno de una masa gris asquerosamente mal oliente, ellos solo la miraron esperando un milagro para safarse de eso.

"¡Robin¡Espérate!" Se oyó un grito a unos metros de los tres titanes, Cyborg y chico bestia respiraron aliviados al tener una excusa para no probar esa desagradable cosa

"Vamos Raven no tenemos todo el día" Gritó el líder del equipo sin parar de correr hacia la cocina.

"Robin¿por qué tanta prisa¿quieres probar un poco de mí... " preguntó Starfire pero Robin pasó a su lado ignorándola

"no hay tiempo Starfire, además odio esa cosa" dijo y solo se detuvo para jalar a Raven y que se fuera mas deprisa

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Robin agarro dos manzanas y luego quiso salir rápidamente de la torre

"espera ahí Robin" lo detuvo Cyborg

"¿Te vas a ir con Raven?" le dijo el chico bestia desconcertado apuntando a la chica oscura, quien por cierto se encontraba contemplando lo emocionante que era su manzana

"eso es nuevo" dijo Cyborg mientras la miraba

"Bueno¿hay algún problema?" interrogó Robin con ansias de que la platica terminara y mirando al chico bestia que aun no se daba a la idea de que Robin saliera con Raven les contestó antes de que dijeran algo

"es solo un paseo"

"Bueno Robin¿ya nos vamos?" Preguntó Raven al aburrirse de la fruta y sentir una más pequeña pero similar hiperactividad que Robin sentía.

"Maravilloso, ehh... ¿puedo ir?" Pidió Starfire dejando su platillo en la cocina y esperando que la respuesta fuera un si, para ella era obvio que Robin le respondiera que si¿cómo le podría Robin responder que no? Era imposible, ella, la bonita y tierna del equipo ¿ser rechazada por alguien que indiscutiblemente la quería? Para ella un NO era algo ilógico, pero lo lamentamos Starfire, estas equivocada, por que Robin negó con la cabeza y se llevo a Raven a pasear en su motocicleta. Starfire solo se quedo sin habla e increíblemente molesta, aun más que cuando Minina habia obligado a que él fuera a al graduación, pero lo disimuló para que Cyborg y chico bestia no se enteraran

"Me dijo que no!" pensó Starfire tratando con dificultad que ninguno de sus compañeros notara lo enojada y herida que estaba

"Chico bestia¡te reto!" gritó Cyborg agarrando la consola de juegos

"acepto, voy a acabar contigo en tan solo 10 minutos" y empezaron a jugar por un largo rato sin saber que Starfire estaba en el mismo lugar desde que los otros se habían ido

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Jajá jajá" reían ambos chicos al correr junto a unos niños en el parque siguiendo la pelota (Raven corriendo con una pelota ¿difícil de imaginar verdad?) jugaron unas horas hasta que fue mala perdedora y voló el balon con sus poderes, los niños se fueron tristes y eso la alegraba mucho.

"¿Sabes, eres demasiado cruel" le reclamó Robin al ver a los niños y a Raven que también los miraba pero al verlos llorar se reia

"gracias, me halagas" le dijo ella secando sus lágrimas

"¿Estas cansada?" preguntó el joven maravilla acostándose en el pasto y apoyándose en sus manos

"no, de hecho tengo demasiada energía" respondió ella acostándose a su lado

"Te dije que esto hacía que no te rindieras"

"¿Por que le dijiste que no viniera a Starfire?"

" ¿Para que nos echara a perder el día con preguntas tontas, creo que esa es razón suficiente" Raven hizo una leve sonrisa y robin la notó con curiosidad.

"no es muy común verte sonreír"

"no es muy común que mis poderes estén bajo control gracias a unas pastillas que me da mi líder"

" e estado teniendo un buen rato contigo, es divertido verte reír sin parar"

"si claro, lo dices por que no estas en tus cinco sentidos"

"no, es serio" afirmó Robin

"poniendo de lado el que me siento mareada y con ganas de subir el edificio más grande de la ciudad yo también estoy pasando bien el rato"

Continuaron sin hablar durante un tiempo y luego comenzaron a jugar, Robin pensaba que seria fácil atrapar a Raven aun con sus poderes, cuando se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y de todo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo al tratar de agarrar a raven antes de que desapareciera en un campo de energia negro se rindió y dejo que Raven se burlara de el por 5 minutos

"perfecto" susurró Robin

"que" dijo ella recobrando el aire

"La alarma titán está sonando, parece que plasmus esta atacando una vez mas¿cuándo aprenderá que no puede contra nosotros, Que dices¿quieres un poco de acción?"

"realmente me da lo mismo"

"tomaré eso como un sí"

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"¿No creen que nuestros amigos ya se han tardado demasiado?" preguntó Starfire viendo el reloj "deberíamos ir al parque a saber como están y quizá podamos... "

"no Starfire déjalos en paz" le respondió Cyborg

"pero llevan dos horas cincuenta y seis minutos fuera de la torre y ni siquiera se han comunicado"

"¿Estas celosa Starfire?" concluyó chico bestia con un tono burlesco

"por supuesto que no, solo me preocupo por nuestras amigos"

"si claro, acéptalo Starfire Raven salio con Robin al parque, eso no es nada malo, y no tenemos por que ir a espiarlos" le dijo el chico bestia

"además no creo que les pase nada malo, al menos no si Robin no provoca a Raven" dijo Cyborg "esperen" se detuvo de golpe observando su brazo izquierdo

"¿Qué?" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"plasmus esta atacando de nuevo, tenemos que ir de inmediato, antes de que cause los mismos destrozos de siempre"

Los tres bajaron de la torre y se dirigieron al auto T, subieron en él y se dirigieron a la dirección que plasmus destruía, satrfire seguia enojada pero aun asi quizo ayuda, ademas podria ver a robin de paso

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

raven y robin ya estaban frente a frente contra plasmus, su desbordante energia se notaba sobre todo cuando empezaron a atacar sin compasion, la gran masa rosa trataba d esquivar los golpes pero no podia y cuando robin y raven se unieron para darle un ultimo golpe, el moustro casi llora de dolor y frsutracion, despues de todo se movian tanto que no alcazó a golpearlos ninguna vez, lo mas hiriente era que ambos jovenes no paraban de reir, si los gigantes destructores de ciudades tuvieran sentimientos no dudaia en decir que este estaba destozado por dentro casi tanto como lo estaba por fuera.

"Solo tardamos 8 minutos, es un récord mundial" grito el joven maravilla cuando plasmus cayó derrotado, las personas que estaban cerca de ellos observando la pelea los vitoreaban y aplaudían su rapidez. "Increíble, estuviste fantástica Raven!" afirmó

"tu no estuviste nada mal" dijo ella, el carro Testaba apenas estacionandose cerca de ahi

"¡Vaya, miren eso" dijo chico bestia saliendo.

"¿Hablas de plasmus tirado en el suelo o hablas de Raven y Robin riendo imparablemente?" cuestionó Cyborg mirando como Robin seguía igual de hiperactivo que hace unas horas

"por fin llegan" les dijo

"¿Ustedes dos vencieron a plasmus?" Preguntó Cyborg sin creerlo "¿solos?"

"Si, bastante bueno¿no creen?" contestó Robin sin soltar a Raven de su brazo "deberiamos ir a festejarlo"

"es sábado, y ya esta empezando a anochecer, podríamos ir a un club nocturno" propuso ella forzándose para salir de la trampa de Robin

"es una magnifica idea" aprobó el chico bestia

"entonces todos suban al auto T" ordenó Cyborg sin dejar de mirar a plasmus "definitivamente se merecen una celebración"

"hey Starfire¿no vas a venir?" Le preguntó Raven cuando todos abordaban el auto, ella solo asintió y los siguió, aunque no muy segura por la ultima humillación que sufrió al ir a ese tipo de lugares.

Ya en el club, como a las 8:30 estaba comenzando la música y ya estaban llegando toda clase de personas dispuestas a bailar sin parar hasta la mañana siguiente

Cyborg y chico bestia comenzaron a moverse en cuanto entraron, Starfire estaba tímida y fuera de lugar, Robin y Raven platicaban en la barra agotados por fin.

"creo que me estoy empezando a sentir cansado" dijo Robin cerrando los ojos unos segundos

"hemos estado sin parar desde las 11 de la mañana, sin comer o descansar, jugando con niños, peleando entre nosotros, corriendo sin sentido y derrotando a plasmus creo que es justo que ya estés cansado" le dijo Raven recobrando su usual voz

"creo que el efecto se ha perdido"

"Al fin" dijo ella aliviada.

Robin la miró igual que como la habia mirado en la mañana, insinuando por supuesto que repitieran el vicio

"Oh no Robin, si piensas que voy a tomar de nuevo esas cosas estas muy equivocado, se sintió bien, pero no me gusta estar confundida y tener que reírme de todo, no es mi estilo" le alegó Raven

"vamos, solo otras dos mas y ya no volvemos a hacerlo" pidió Robin

"no"

"admítelo, quieres y lo sabes" siguió convenciendo Robin

"si pero eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer, mi fuerza de voluntad es mayor a la que tu crees"

"ni que fuera algo malo"

"claro Robin, tomar droga es perfectamente legal" dijo ella con sarcasmo "no tomaras eso nuevamente y yo me encargare de que sigas esa orden"

"dijiste que estabas pasando un buen rato sin tener que preocuparte por tus poderes" otra vez se le fue acercando "además podemos aumentar la dosis un poco y a ver que sucede"

"¡Robin¡Creo que tienes severos problemas con eso y deberías de dejarlo!" Gritó la chica enojada, una botellas del bar estallaron por su culpa "¡maldición!" dijo calmándose y repitiendo sus palabras mágicas

"¿Ves, Debes de relajarte un poco¿qué cosa puede pasar, no es que vayamos a matar a alguien"

"no" repitió ella empezando ceder

"por favor"

"Tendremos serios problemas Robin" dijo ella por ultimo sonriendo cínicamente Robin se alegró al comprender que eso era un SÍ.

XXX

Al día siguiente, cuando todo lo del club habia pasado, Raven abría sus ojos para despertarse "ashh, siento como si me hubiera abrazado starfire un dia entero" dijo para sí misma "¿qué demonios paso ayer en la noche, No recuerdo nada" se sobó la cabeza con la mano izquierda "creo que tengo migraña¿cómo llegue a mi habitación¿Y que hice ayer, maldición, tome esa porquería que Robin me dio, quizá sea por eso que no recuerdo nada"

"Raven?" Se oyó una voz al otro lado de la habitación, era Starfire "quisiera disculparme por como te trate ayer"

"¿de qué estas hablando?" gritó ella sin levantarse de su cama, por alguna razón estaba demasiado cansada 

"al principio verlos juntos me hizo pensar que estaban saliendo o estaban, tu sabes, pero cuando amigo Cyborg y amigo bestia me explicaron que Robin Y tu solo estaban pasando un rato divertido bailando y que yo debería de acoplarme mas al ambiente"

"Starfire, ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que me insultaste"

"Puedo pasar?"

"si, lo que sea"

Starfire abrió poco a poco la puerta de la oscura habitación, Raven se levanto lentamente de su cama, pero algo la detenía y supo que era lo que la detenía cuando oyó el grito chillante de Starfire resonando en todo su cuarto

"?R O B I N!"

Oh si señores, Robin en la misma cama que Raven, vaya que emocionante, Raven miraba al bello durmiente en **su** cama, tapado con **sus **sábanas, abrazado de **su **cuerpo y lo que hacia la escena más comprometedora era que ninguno de los dos traía...bueno imagínenselo. Tanto Raven como Starfire quedaron estáticas de la impresión, hasta que Starfire reacciono y salio indignada, asqueada, ofendida del cuarto de Raven.

"No Starfire, no es lo que parece" gritó ella, hubiera ido tras su amiga si no fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de su vestimenta.

SUPONGO QUE PODRIAN DECIRME SI QUIEREN QUE PUBLIQUE LA ESCENITA ( XXX ) SI NO, NO HAY PROBLEMA, CREO QUE LES TENGO QUE ADVERTIR QUE SI NO ME DAN MUCHOS REVIEWS NO CONTINUO CON LA MALDITA HISTORIA, ACTUALIZARE EN POR LO MENOS UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA O MAS...ciao


	3. para aquellos curiosos q querian saberqu...

PARA AQUELLOS CURIOSOS, RSUMI LA HISTORIA QUE ME DIJERON QUE SI PUSIERA, TIENE MUY POC LEMON, NO VAYAN A PENSAR LO PEOR

Después de que los chicos consumieran dos pastillas con rapidez, un rayo de energía cruzó sus cuerpos, dándoles mas para continuar con toda la noche, la música estridente se hacia mas agitada y ambos jóvenes decidieron esconderse de los demás del grupo caundo estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados empezaron a bailar y avenarse mutuamente, asi como a aventar a personas desconocidas que cámbienles siguieron el juego, por un rato siguieron y siguieron tan fuerte y enérgicamente.

Mientras Cyborg y chico bestia trataban de convencer a Starfire de que se pusiera a bailar pero ella seguia negandose y se quejaba de que la gente era demasiado grosera, luego de insistirle los chicos por fin se rindieron y decidieron dejarla para bailar con dos chicas cercanas a ellos, la joven tamaraniana no se sentía cómoda y comenzó a caminar en busca de su líder para que este la animara y le invitara un baile.

"Robin?" nombraba ella a cada cinco pasos que daba, varios muchacho se le quedaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno y se burlaban de ella cuando estaban a metros de distancia.

Unos momentos mas tarde Robin y Raven seguían riéndose y pasandosela genial, riendo como amigos, tomando un poco de licor que les habia proporcionado unos chicos de contrabando.

Starfire caminó un poco mas y por fin lo encontró, al verlo le gritó por su nombre pero el sonido de la música era demasiado alto para que la escuchara, Starfire voló hacia su amigo creyendo que estaba solo, había pensado que Raven había ido a platicar con una de esas extrañas personas que conocía en ese tipo de lugares criticando la vida y la felicidad ajena, pero al ver que estaba totalmente equivocada sintió un golpe en el corazón que a la vez le hizo perder sensatez, Raven se apoyaba de Robin y el la agarraba de la cintura jugando a tirarse en el suelo, pensando lo peor Starfire sintió una ira combinada con celos, sus ojos cambiaron a un peligroso color verde, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de los jóvenes se puso a gritar y a montar una escenita vergonzosa

"¡aléjate de mi chico!" gritó sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Raven de la capucha y la aventó hacia atrás dejando que se cayera

"Starfire, por que hiciste eso!" gritó Robin corriendo hacia su amiga y extendiendole la mano para ayudarla a pararse

"primero blackfire, luego minina, no permitiré que ella tambien te obligue a salir" gritó de nuevo Starfire señalando a Raven y aturdiendo a todos con sus insesamtes gritos  
"obligando, no entiendo de que hablas, yo no lo estoy obligando" dijo Raven algo confundida

"realmente quieres que crea eso, por que no vas y te amargas en otro lado!" le dijo Starfire

"amargarme, eso piensas que es lo que hago todo el tiempo, pues adivina que princesita, es mejor amargarse todo el tiempo que sentir celos de cualquier chica que se le arrima a Robin"

"jamás estaria celosa de alguien como tu" mintió Starfire por que sabia perfectamente que desde la mañana sentia coraje de que Robin llevara a Raven y que ella le huviera dicho que no

"que te esta pasando star?" decidio por fin Robin intervenir

"absolutamente nada Robin"  
"yo creo que si" contradijo Robin "quiero que dejen de pelear en este momento"

"no se porque tu y Raven han estado pasando el día juntos, pero me hace pensar que algo no esta bien..."

"aceptalo star, tienes envidia de que en este dia, Robin me haya preferido a mi" interrumpió Raven con malicia

"cállate!" dijo la tamaraniana empezando a cargar sus starballs, Raven se puso a la defensiva sacando sus propios poderes, las personas cercanas prefirieron desalojar la pista sabiendo que una pelea iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Starfire ya iba a lanzar uno de sus rayos, apuntandole a Raven estaba dispuesta a atacar, Raven se preparaba para una defensa, pero antes del primer golpe una mano enorme y azul agarro a la joven pelirroja y la levantó unos centimetros del suelo.

"que esta pasando aquí, por que se pelean ustedes dos?" preguntó Cyborg

"Starfire se ha vuelto loca" contestó Raven sonriendo

"mira quien lo dice tu...tu...clorblarbarblernick"

"se supone que eso debe de ofenderme?" preguntó Raven haciéndole burla

"ya basta ustedes dos" dijo el gran robot bajando a la tamaraniana."pienso que sera mejor que regresemos a la torre, de todaas formas ya es tarde.

"pero..." reprocharon chico bestia y Robin

"creo que será lo mejor"

---

Llegaron a la torre a la una de la mañana todos se habiha ido a dormir, excepto aquellas aves activas que se encontraba en la habitacion de Raven, discutiendo lo que haria en este tiempo.

"¿y bien?" preguntó Robin acabando con un silencio incomodo que se habia formado

"no lo se" respondió ella dándose media vuelta y dándole la espalda al chico "esto de las emociones y substancias adictivas es nuevo para mi, lo unico que siento es desbordante energía y ganas de..."

Robin la detuvo e hizo que lo mirara de frente "no digas nada mas, los dos sabemos lo que queremos" dijo el joven y sin dejarla escapar la beso, pusieron música electronica para que sus actitudes fueran mas salvajes, gracias a que las paredes eran a prueba de sonidos nadie se enteraría de nada.

Sin dejar que sus labios se soltaran fueron en busca de la cama y quitandose la ropa con prisa caminaron hacia ella, la ropa fue sobrando en el encuentro y poco a poco fue regada por el cuarto hasta que lo unico de tela era la máscara de Robin y las sabanas de la cama, Raven besó a Robin cuando ambos estaba incados en el colchón y luego se recostó esperándolo, Robin no se acostó de inmediato prefirió contemplar el cuerpo de su presa que estaba acostada , era perfecta y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana resaltaba su hermoso y bien formada figura, Raven también hizo lo mismo, vio al joven de arriba hacia bajo, todos sus músculos estaban marcado a la perfección, la mascara le daba un toque especial que hacia que no resistiera mas la espera...

"vamos Rob ¿qué esperas?..." no aguantó a decir y se abrazó del chico por el cuello para que se acostara sobre ella, con un control remoto subió de volumen el estéreo que normalmente era utilizado para canciones relajantes y las dos aves se besaron apasionadamente, Robin paso su mano por la espalda de la chica, ella sentía el fuerte abdomen del joven y le encantaba, luego de varios minutos de calentamiento el joven entró a lo bueno y agrrando una de sus piernas la colocó a un lado de su cintura y comenzó a hacer fuertes movimientos disfrutando cada gemido que soltaba la chica, cada fricción que el hacia era mas potente así como su grito, por esos instantes nada importaba en el mundo, Raven pasaba sus manos por el pelo del chico poco a poco bajandolas y sintiendo todo, se dio media vuelta y se dejo caer sobre el chico haciendo que el que ahora suspirara fuera el

"por dios rae!" gritó el joven al sentir la fria mano de la chica entre sus piernas, ella no se detuvo y continuó explorando el cuerpo se su lider, la noche se fue yendo, la energía se fue gastando, Raven daba un grito como para despertar a la muerte debes en cuando, Robin reía un poco al sentir como estaba disfrutando de su trabajo y verla complacerse a tal grado.

, gradualmente fueron cansandose y el disco en el estereo se habia terminado, lentamense te fueron separando y cuando el primer rayo de sol salía por el horizonte nuestros jóvenes aventureros cayeron por fin exahustos y durmieron profundamente, esperando que las horas pasaran para recargar energia del metodo antiguo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al día siguiente, cuando todo lo del club habia pasado, Raven abría sus ojos para despertarse "ashh, siento como si me hubiera abrazado Starfire un dia entero" dijo para sí misma "¿qué demonios paso ayer en la noche, No recuerdo nada" se sobó la cabeza con la mano izquierda "creo que tengo migraña, ¿cómo llegue a mi habitación, ¿Y que hice ayer, maldición, tome esa porquería que Robin me dio, quizá sea por eso que no recuerdo nada"

"Raven?" Se oyó una voz al otro lado de la habitación, era Starfire "quisiera disculparme por como te trate ayer"

"¿de qué estas hablando?" gritó ella sin levantarse de su cama, por alguna razón estaba demasiado cansada ¬¬

"al principio verlos juntos me hizo pensar que estaban saliendo o estaban, tu sabes, pero cuando amigo Cyborg y amigo bestia me explicaron que Robin Y tu solo estaban pasando un rato divertido bailando y que yo debería de acoplarme mas al ambiente"

"Starfire, ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que me insultaste"

"Puedo pasar?"

"si, lo que sea"

Starfire abrió poco a poco la puerta de la oscura habitación, Raven se levanto lentamente de su cama, pero algo la detenía y supo que era lo que la detenía cuando oyó el grito chillante de Starfire resonando en todo su cuarto

"¡¡¡R O B I N!"

Oh si señores, Robin en la misma cama que Raven, vaya que emocionante, Raven miraba al bello durmiente en **su** cama, tapado con **sus **sábanas, abrazado de **su **cuerpo y lo que hacia la escena más comprometedora era que ninguno de los dos traía...bueno imagínenselo. Tanto Raven como Starfire quedaron estáticas de la impresión, hasta que Starfire reacciono y salio indignada, asqueada, ofendida del cuarto de Raven.

"No Starfire, no es lo que parece" gritó ella, hubiera ido tras su amiga si no fuera por el pequeño inconveniente de su vestimenta.


	4. UNA ILUCION, SOLA, ¿FUNCIONARÁ?

Starfire bajó consternada a la sala donde estaban Cyborg y chico bestia viendo la tele, Cyborg fue el primero en notarla entrar

"hey Starfire, ¿cómo tomó Raven la disculpa?" preguntó pero la chica solo paso hacia la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

"¿Starfire?" nombró el chico bestia preocupado pero la llegada de Raven evitó cualquier respuesta

"Starfire..."

"no Raven, no tengo nada que hablar contigo" dijo la joven y se encamino a la salida de la torre

"no espera, por favor, solamente escúchame." pidió Raven pero su compañera la omitió y siguió su camino.

"Raven, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Cyborg obstruyendo su paso.

"Starfire, entró a mi cuarto y vio..." balbuceó deteniéndose en la ultima palabra, lo que menos quería era que se enteraran de lo acontecido

"tengo que ir mi habitación" continuo y corriendo se fue a su cuarto

"calma Rae, respira un poco" la detuvo Cyborg

"déjame Cyborg, tengo que ir a hablar con Robin"

"¿en tu cuarto?" preguntó con sospecha

"¿qué, por supuesto que no" mintió ella "déjame ir"

"esta bien, esta bien, solo cálmate quieres?"

Prefiriendo levitar se dirigió por fin a su habitación, por suerte Robin ya estaba despierto, vestido y en sus cinco sentidos.

"Robin" dijo ella al entrar, seriamente lo vio a la cara cuando empezó a hablarle"¿qué clase de amiga seré si te dejo seguir con todo esto?"

"si Raven, buenos días para ti también"

"no tengo tiempo para eso, dámelas ahora!"  
"¿de que estas hablando?"

"no te hagas el ingenuo, ya sabes de que estoy hablando, las pastillas rojas, la increíble energía, tu falta de responsabilidad, todo eso se acabó" decidió ella

"claro" dijo el en tono burlesco saliendo hacia el pasillo

"hablo en serio, si no me haces caso a mi, le diré todo a los demás y de una u otra forma te ayudaremos"

"yo no soy el único que tiene culpas..."

"Robin, Starfire te ama, ¿crees que le pareció bien vernos en la cama, ¿crees que a mi me pareció bien que hayamos hecho eso, crees que todo lo que estas haciendo no nos afecta a todos?"

"no parecías muy preocupada de eso ayer en la noche"

"Robin por favor, dame esas cosas que han iniciado todo" dijo estirando la mano esperando la respuesta

"no te las daré, no comprendes lo bueno que son estas cosas, ¿En cuanto tiempo derrotamos a plasmus, ¿cuánto nos cansamos a la hora e entrar en batalla, ¿quién nos detiene cuando tanta energía habita nuestra sangre?" alegó el chico

"quizá tengas razón pero sabes que esa no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, si quieres ser el Robin que todos admiran, dame esas píldoras, por favor" pidió Raven una vez mas, siguiendo con la mano estirada esperó la respuesta de su amigo

"creo que tienes razón"

"yo siempre tengo la razón, entrégamelas"

" tienes que admitir que fue divertido mientras duró" dijo Robin dándole una bolsa transparente con 18 tabletas escarlatas , Raven las agarró antes de que el chico cambiara de opinión

"estas segura de que no quieres volver a..."

"completamente segura"  
"pero y todo lo que pasamos ayer?"  
"no comentaré nada de lo que pasó si tu me prometes no hablar de eso nunca mas"

"entonces quieres decir, que quieres que olvidemos toda así como así?

"eso será lo mas prudente, ahora ve con Starfire" dijo ella por ultimo y se metió a su cuarto, algo triste cerró la puerta y comenzó a meditar.

"será mejor que olvide todo lo que paso" se dijo y comenzó a recitar sus palabras mágicas.

"Raven tiene razón, esa cosa no valía la pena, fueron geniales todos estos días pero debo aprender a controlarme, ¡por dios santo no puedo creer que Raven y yo hubiéramos...ni siquiera quiero pensarlo!" decía Robin para si mismo. "supongo que tendré que ir con Starfire para decirle que lo siento, es cierto lo que ella dice, Starfire me ama, y mucho, no puedo fallarle así"

Starfire staba sentada en una roca que era golpeada por la fuerza de las olas, viendo la tranquilidad del cielo y de la misma agua, al sentir la presencia de Robin quería voltear pero estaba demasiado sentida como para mirarlo.

"Starfire" dijo el joven acercándosele paulatinamente. "lamento mucho lo que viste ahora en la mañana, en serio, todo fue solo un terrible accidente"

"como pudo eso haber sido una accidente?" preguntó la chica

"es muy difícil de explicar, creo que realmente no pensé cuando todo comenzó, creo que fui un tonto al no recordar mis deberes y responsabilidades como líder, como titán y como tu amigo...lo lamento star"

"pero entonces, ¿qué pasa entre tu y Raven?"  
"nada" dijo

"pero y el club? y como vencieron a plasmus? y como se estaban riendo juntos, la vez que me ignoraste y dijiste que no te gustaba mi comida tamaraniana"

"Starfire, óyeme, lamento todo lo que pasó ayer, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos"

"¿porque no estabas en tus cinco sentidos?"

"por hacer algo indebido Starfire, por favor dejemos de hablar de eso y perdóname"

"entonces, ¿sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y no el de Raven"

"por supuesto Starfire" dijo y ella lo abrazó ,pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba siendo hipócrita

"creo que eso es suficiente amigo Robin" dijo la chica finalizando el abrazo "yo también lamento la manera en que me comporte todo el DIA de ayer, también lamento no haber tenido mas confianza en ti y creo que también Raven merece otra oportunidad"

Se sonrieron mutuamente y entraron a la torre

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Mientras con Raven

"AZARATH, MITRION, ZHINTHOS" trataba de repetir en su mente bloqueando a una de sus voces mentales

"_¿sabes que perdiste la oportunidad de seguir con Robin verdad?"_

"fue lo mejor" dijo ella

"_si claro, la única razón por la que yo sigo en tus pensamientos es por que solo estas negando la verdad, acéptalo, quieres a tu líder, te encantó la manera en que trató el día de ayer y te gustó mas la noche que pasaron juntos..."_

"pero eso no fue correcto, además ninguno de los dos estuvimos en nuestros mejores momentos, el estaba drogado y yo ni se diga..."

"_pero se sintió tan bien..."_

"no se sintió bien y tampoco estuvo bien, Starfire ya me había confesado el amor que sentía por Robin, me pidió consejos e incluso le ayudé...

"_admítelo, te gusta Robin"_

"¿y eso que, de cualquier forma no tengo la menor oportunidad de competir contra Starfire, ella es mas sensible, mas emotiva, mas afectiva, mas bonita, mas agradable, son demasiadas cosas que yo jamás tendré, Robin solo se fijaría en mi estando demente...

"_no estaría mal que ambos salieran otra vez"  
_"eso seria como traicionar a Starfire, ella es mi amiga y no planeo hacerla sentir mal otra vez, solo espero que llegue a perdonarme..." se dijo como ultimo, y dejo su posición de meditación "creo que primero necesito ir a tomar algo y enfrentar lo que Starfire me tenga que decir" musitó para si misma y decidió salir de su pieza para bajar hacia donde los demás titanes

al estar en el pasillo, oyó unas risas en el cuarto de pesas, una era la de Starfire y la otra de Robin por supuesto, pensó que seria mejor decirle algo a la pelirroja, que todo pasara de una vez, si le iba a dejar de hablar o algo similar mejor que lo supiera en este instante, se acercó al cuarto y sin mas demora se asomó para acabar con toda su culpa, lo único malo, era que no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada el motivo era que los dos chicos estaban sentados dándose un cariñoso beso, algo mas lindo y dulce, sensible.

"_que cruel verdad, saber que tuviste a ese hombre hace tan solo unas horas y ahora ver que te ha olvidado en tan poco tiempo" _dijo su conciencia

"hola Raven" dijo Robin separándose de Starfire "ya le dije todo a Starfire y dijo que todo ya esta en el pasado"

"si, que bien" dijo ella en su tono mas serio "creo que mejor los dejo solos" dijo empezando a retirarse

"no, no hay problema" dijo Robin sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, Raven fingió una sonrisa y salio del cuarto "me alegro por ustedes" dijo antes de perderse en las tinieblas de su poder.

"Robin es solo un idiota, pasar conmigo toda la noche, tan solo son las dos de la tarde y ya se olvido por completo..." se dijo a si misma cuando llegó a la azotea de la torre. "¿por qué me afecta tanto, yo ya sabia que iban a terminar siendo pareja algún día, lo nuestro solo fue una aventura, una locura que espero no se vuelva a repetir además yo le había dicho que se olvidara de todo el solo me obedeció: nunca había sentido esto al verlos juntos, ¿por qué ahora me siento tan dañada?" se preguntó aunque la respuesta ya la sabia y no quería admitirla, el día de ayer había sido muy relajante para ella, estar con Robin y poder reír de vez en cuando le hacia sentirse plena y feliz, cuando en el antro bailó por primera vez sin preocupaciones o pensamientos acerca de la vida es patética, y lo mas importante de todo, la noche, toda la noche que pasaron juntos ahora ver ese dulce beso la hacia sentirse como la mas grande perdedora del mundo.

"pero todo fue una ilusión, todo fue por causa de una sustancia, nada fue real, era mejor olvidarlo, y realmente alegrarse por la nueva pareja"

RrRrRrRrRrRr

"ya estoy saliendo con Starfire, pero algo no se siente bien, siempre me a gustado pero ahora que la veo y la beso siento que no es suficiente" pensaba Robin acariciando el sedoso cabello de su nueva pareja "¿que te pasa Robin, esto era lo que debía de pasar, por que no me siento satisfecho, será esa falta de adrenalina, Raven tenia razón, nesecito ayuda, alguien que me ayude a dejar de pensar en Raven, digo en las pastillas...¿acabo de mencionar a Raven, eso si es extraño"

"Robin?" le habló Starfire sacándolo de su mente "que piensas?"

"en nada" dijo

"deberíamos ir con Cyborg y chico bestia para comentar nuestro nuevo nivel de amistad" sugirió Starfire y sin dejarlo responder lo agarró de la mano y lo obligó a bajar.

"amigos, vengo a informarles una maravillosa noticia" manifestó Starfire con mucha emoción "ahora en la mañana Robin y yo nos proclamamos novios oficiales"

"¡¡genial!" gritó el chico bestia

"sabia que ustedes dos terminarían siendo pareja" afirmó Cyborg

"debería de alegrarme, todos creen que esto es lo mas normal, que yo saliera con Starfire, incluso Raven me ordenó prácticamente que olvidara la noche en que estuvimos juntos y me disculpara con star." cavilaba Robin en su cabeza

"que te pasa Robin, has estado muy pensativo" dijo Starfire sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos

"no. Nada de que preocuparse"

"creo que deberíamos ir a celebrar, ¿dónde esta Raven?" expresó el chico bestia

"no tengo la menor idea, ahora en la noche saldremos a celebrar en grande" dijo Cyborg abrazando a los nuevos novios.

RrRrRrRrRrRr

AHORA CON Raven

"es lo mejor para ellos" dijo en voz baja retirándose a su cuarto "por que no puedo estar feliz?" preguntó metiéndose a su habitación y luego cerró la puerta "son mis amigos y..." se detuvo al ver la bolsita de pastillas rojas sobre su librero

"creí que ya las había tirado" dijo y las agarró "y pensar que todo fue gracias a ustedes, apenas estaba bien con mis emociones hacia la gente y ustedes llegaron" les señalaba a las píldoras

"_no mereces tu también un poco de felicidad?"_ le dijo algo en su interior

"que quieres decir?" preguntó ella sin comprender lo que esta conciencia le quería decir

"_solo una, no te hará daño"_

"ni pensarlo, jamás, eso era solo junto con Robin"

"_Robin ya tiene pareja, sal a buscar la tuya"_

"NO" dijo y tiró las pastillas al bote de basura; centímetros antes de que cayeran un aura negra las detuvo"solo una y las tiro" dijo por ultimo abriendo el nudo de la bolsa ...

ESPERO NO DESILUSIONARLOS PERO ESO ME PARECIO ADECUADO...YA SABEN...REVIEWS ciao


	5. nueva y mala Rae

MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN, USTEDES GANAN, CONTINUARÉ ESTE FIC, Y REALMENTE DEBEN SABER QUE NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, ME HE METIDO EN UN CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA PERO... TODO POR LOS LECTORES TAN AMABLES QUE SON USTEDES.

AQUÍ VA EL CUARTO CAPITULO...

Sentados en la roca más alta de la pequeña isla donde estaba construida la extraña T gigante, Starfire y Robin compartían un momento empalagoso y lleno de tontas cursilerías que las parejas recién formadas normalmente disfrutan, bueno, al menos uno de estos dos novios sentía estar disfrutando la ocasión, Starfire parecía un tierno cachorrito en manos de su amo, pero la mente de Robin no estaba exactamente en el mismo canal que la mente de Starfire. La joven tamaraniana lo había notado y también había notado que su ¨alma gemela¨ movía repetidamente la mano izquierda.

"Robin¿hay algo que te preocupe?"

"No...para nada...¿qué te hace pensar...eso?" tartamudeó el joven

"tu, estas temblando"

"Solo estoy..Algo..ansioso"

"¿Ansioso?" Preguntó confundida "¿por qué?...Robin¿por qué no respondes?"

"¡No lo sé¿De acuerdo, deja de preguntar" impulsado por el enojo se levantó del suelo y miro a su chica disgustado "mejor regresemos a la torre"

"Pero.."

"por favor Starfire, necesito recobrar algo mío que Raven tiene hace unos días"

"¿Y que es lo que amiga Raven tiene que te pertenece a ti?" preguntó Starfire (todavía estaba algo molesta con Raven por el incidente, y dijo "amiga" en un tono sarcástico)

"no lo quieres saber"

"Oh pero si quiero, por favor dime"

"Es una especie de.." Se detuvo un poco, formulando en su mente alguna mentira "..medicina, si eso es, Raven tiene una medicina, que ocupo en este momento"

"¿Estás enfermo?" preguntó, ahora mostrando una cara de profunda preocupación, Robin se golpeó la frente y después le dijo cortante:

"Si Starfire, estoy enfermo" mintió "por favor podemos ir a la torre, PORFAVOOOR!"

"Por supuesto, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería y cuidarte mientras estés así de indispuesto, creo que te ves muy pálido" y dicho esto, Starfire cargó a Robin hasta la enfermería del edificio titán donde le acomodó un termómetro, una bolsa de agua, una manta y se sentó a su lado para esperar...y esperar..y esperar...

Y esperar...

Mientras ellos estan en la enfermería, vean como los otros titanes se divertían, cada cual a su manera. Chico bestia y Cyborg jugaban un campeonato de arcade en el televisor gigante de la gran habitación peleando por ganar el deseado primer lugar.

"¿No has notado algo diferente en la torre?" Preguntó Cyborg sin dejar de mirar fijamente la pantalla; chico bestia que oprimía sin descanso los botones de su control, respondió :

"¿Hablas por que Robin esta siempre nervioso, por que Starfire parece una zombie enamorada, o por que Raven no ha salido de su habitación en casi una semana?"

"por las tres cosas"

"entonces si, si e notado algo diferente en la torre"

"al menos no soy el único"

Y siguieron jugando sin parar hasta que chico bestia fue vencido y comenzaron un juego diferente (donde también chico bestia fue vencido).

"amigo este juego apesta"

"lo dices por que vas perdiendo"

"solo eres un tramposo que hace trucos para poder ganar"

"dices eso por que estas perdiendo, pero no te preocupes bestita, aunque lo dudo mucho, quizá ganes la siguiente partida"

"¿Lo dudas, ya veras, te voy hacer pedazos"

"solo estas diciendo tonterías, empieza a jugar"

"yo no estoy diciendo..." la alarma empieza a sonar, chico bestia dejó su control y Cyborg corrió hacia la gran computadora para ver que pasaba

"que es lo que pasa" dijo Robin que corría hacia ellos mientras se quitaba una manta que le había puesto Starfire (aun con todo lo que le había pasado, Robin seguía siendo un responsable y buen líder)

"es ese tonto del Dr. Luz, será mejor que nos vayamos rápido" informó Cyborg

"Que hay de Raven?" preguntó el chico bestia

"Iré por ella, encárguense ustedes tres de entretenerlo" ordenó Robin y corrió hacia las habitaciones "que bien, justo a tiempo, ya no aguanto una hora mas" pensó el joven "¡Raven!" gritó tocando la puerta "es una emergencia, contéstame rápido" la puerta se abrió un poco, lo suficiente para que con dificultad Robin pudiera pasar

"jaja, sabia que no aguantarías tanto sin tu supuesta medicina" resonó una voz parecida a la de Raven, pero un tono desequilibrado hacia parecer esa voz como alguien enferma "que pasa chico maravilla, no puedo creer que tengas miedo de entrar en mi habitación"

"si es la voz de Raven" pensó el chico

"Por su puesto que es mi voz, que esperabas?"

"como supiste lo que estaba..."

"Pensando, Pequeño petirrojo, estas hablando con una telépata. Y dime, como esta tu nueva novia?"

"Que le pasa a tu voz?"

"Nada en particular" dijo y una sombra cruzo por delante de Robin "no me cambies el tema Rob."

"tenemos que irnos, el Dr. Luz...

"ambos sabemos que esa no es la única razón por la que vienes" dijo ella, una bolsa transparente con solo dos pastillas color rojo aparecieron delante de Robin

"Solo hay dos, Raven, te las has estado tomando¿verdad?"

"wow, que perspicaz"

"Pero habíamos dicho, tu habías dicho y me habías convencido de no consumir esto, que te cambio de parecer?"

"eres demasiado curioso, solo tomate esas cosas y tengamos algo de diversión"

"Raven, esa no eres tu..

"No lo soy, Entonces¿quién soy yo?"

"Por dios Raven cuantas te has tomado?"

"Solo ahora, No lo sé, quizá una o quizá fueron solo cinco" dijo cambiando de ubicación, Robin podía notar que Raven estaba dando vueltas en el cuarto por que su voz se oía continuamente desde diferentes ángulos. "Hiciste un gran descubrimiento, y yo lo continué. Solo tómalas"

"No" se negó Robin soltando la bolsa, esta cayó al suelo "es hora de terminar con esto, tu, ambos pediremos ayuda" Raven no respondió y delante de la bolsa transparente una sombra empezó a tomar forma.

Un pantalón negro holgado, una blusa azul ajustada, unas botas militares con hebillas plateadas distribuidas, una capa negra que iba desde los hombros hasta mas allá de los pies, lentes oscuros y el cabello totalmente teñido de color azabache.

"Vaya, que cambio" dijo Robin mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, no podía negar que en ese momento quería...el joven se sacudió un poco la cabeza "tengo que admitir, no te ves del todo mal" dijo tratando de quedarse serio.

"Así que te gusta." dijo la joven acercándose a su líder. "entonces...el perdedor del Dr. Luz salió de la cárcel, que bien, tengo ánimos de eliminar a ese sujeto desde hace ya mucho tiempo, nadie me hace perder la razón y se sale con vida después" De repente Robin sintió la fría mano de la chica en su hombro y luego todo se puso negro intenso, cuando abrió denuevo los ojos estaban enfrente del auto de Cyborg

"Vamos" dijo la completamente cambiada parte de Raven y desapareció sin previo aviso.

"Quién es tu nueva amiga?" preguntó el chico bestia viendo como Raven aparecía enfrente del enemigo

"Nueva amiga, Es Raven." Respondió el joven.

"por todos los cielos¿que le paso?" preguntó Cyborg mirando a su amiga sin reconocerla, Robin no respondió la pregunta y cambio el tema:

"vamos a ayudarla"

"así que, Dr. Luz¿me recuerda?"

"eres la chica que le tiene miedo a la luz¿cómo olvidarte?" dijo con arrogancia el hombre, pero cualquiera pudo notar que este villano le tenía miedo a Raven, después de lo que le había hecho no había podido dormir por mas de dos meses, la densa e ilimitada negrura, el frío que le calaba mas allá de los huesos, la penumbra que quemaba su alma.. "la oscuridad, que pare, que no siga" pensó Luz tratando de no verse asustado

"jaja, si me recuerdas" . la joven se acercó mientras que los demas titanes rodeaban a ambos...

, GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ANIMARON A CONTINUAR, EN SERIO, ME FUE PLACENTERO LEERLOS TODOS . PARA MAÑANA ACTUALIZO, lo prometo, (ESPERO QUE NADA MALO SUCEDA) SIGAN LEYENDO AMBOS FICS POR QUE LOS DOS PARECEN QUE VAN POR BUEN CAMINO.

POR CIERTO, YA QUE ME AMENAZARON CON VOLVERSE LOCOS, O SUICIDARSE O PERDER LA CORDURA SI NO FINALIZO EL FIC, CREO QUE ME VEO OBLIGADA A TERMINARLO, HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS...


	6. wow

La mirada sádica de Raven asombraba a cada uno de sus compañeros, el doctor luz estaba tirado inconciente sobre un charco de su propia sangre y Raven parecía estarlo disfrutando, cada segundo le parecia delicioso.

" listo "dijo la joven con aire triunfal "el doctorcito no nos dará mas problemas" dijo con cinismo

"Raven, Que has hecho?" preguntó algo temeroso el chico bestia

"nada en especial, ahora creo que me gustaría celebrar mi triunfo"

"Llamas a eso un triunfo?" le reclamo Cyborg al ver el cadáver del doctor luz "acabas de matar a una persona"

"¿Y, Dé cualquier modo él era un sujeto patético" se defendió la joven

"Amiga Raven, que sucede contigo?" preguntó Starfire acercándosele

"Mira, nunca me vuelvas a llamar a miga en tu vida, ¿de acuerdo? Yo nunca seria amiga de alguien como tu"

"Hey Raven!" gritó el mitad robot "no le hables así a Starfire, ella está preocupada, como nosotros"

"De cuando acá ustedes se preocupan por mí?"

"desde siempre Raven" dijo Robin

"tu ni siquiera hables, por que es tu culpa el que yo este así"

Robin se quedo completamente callado, mirándola con preocupación y rabia. Raven solo dio media vuelta y miró por ultima vez su primer acto de homicidio, rió un poco y se fue colocándose a su alrededor un aura de color negro.

"Ahora que le pasa?" Dijo el chico bestia "nunca se había comportado así?"

"Como?" preguntó Starfire

"Como un verdadero demonio" le respondió el joven verde agachando sus orejas.

"lleven al doctor luz a un hospital" ordeno Robin después de un corto silencio "yo busco a Raven"

"Oye Robin, por que Raven te culpó a ti?" preguntó Cyborg antes de encender su auto

Robin de nuevo se quedo callado mirando el suelo

"no lo sé"

Starfire y Cyborg llevaron al criminal al hospital más cercano mientras que chico bestia y Robin buscaban a la gótica.

"en serio no tenias por que haber venido" dijo Robin

"Bromeas, no podrías tu solo contra Raven, recuerda que es demasiado fuerte" contestó chico bestia

"Bien" respondió a fuerzas su líder.

Los dos titanes caminaron por todas las calles sin resultados, Robin se veía algo pálido y chico bestia solo estaba preocupado, pero ninguno se dirigía la palabra, quizá chico bestia notaba la tensión en Robin y empezaba a sospechar algo.

El comunicador de Robin empezó a sonar

"Aquí Cyborg" la imagen de Cyborg apareció en la pantallita "ya la hallaron?"

"no Cyborg, todavía no, no tenemos la menor idea de donde podría estar" le respondió el enmascarado

"Y como está el doctor luz?" preguntó chico bestia

"al parecer estará bien, esa sabandija estará en el crimen en unos meses, creo que Raven se alcanzó a salvar, Starfire y yo empezaremos a buscar de inmediato, comuníquense si encuentran algo, no sé por que pero Raven realmente me preocupa"

"esta bien, te informaremos de cualquier cosa"

"Que tal si nos separamos?" propuso Robin "será más rápido"

"Seguro?"

"Si chico bestia, solo ve hacia la derecha y yo hacia la izquierda".

Robin se dirigió a la isla de la torre, algo le decía que ahí era donde tenía que buscar.

Cuando llegó a la isla, de inmediato sintió una fría brisa pasar a sus espaldas y supuso que era ella

"calma Raven"

"Cómo sabias donde estaba?"

"creo que estamos algo conectados" respondió Robin

Un silencio se formo entre ambos, las olas del agua se empezaron a agitar de repente, Robin empezó a sudar frío, tenía algo de miedo y mucha culpabilidad.

"Raven, contrólate, solo déjame ayudarte" dijo

"yo estoy calmada, el que parece nervioso es otro"

"que has hecho Raven, exageraste las cosas, te pasaste de... "

"Sabias que ciertas sustancias liberan la persona que quieres ser en realidad?" interrumpió Raven desde las tinieblas

"No, no lo sabia" le respondió Robin resignándose.

"entonces debes de saber que también te hace perder noción de la realidad"  
"Rae por favor"

"Por que no le dijiste a tu novia lo que me habías hecho, no tiene las agallas para demostrar tu error"

"que quieres probar"

"muchas cosas _líder"_

_Otro silencio se acaba de formar.  
_"Si quiere probar algo Robin, quiere probar que tú eres débil y un patético líder" dijo otra voz mas atrás de donde la de Raven estaba.

"Slade?" Preguntó Robin sacándose totalmente de onda, la presencia de Slade era totalmente inesperada "que haces tu aquí, Que haces con ella, Por que apareciste de repente?"

"aprovechando la debilidad de tu pequeña amiga"

"Tu, Que le has estado dando"  
"lo que más le gusta, ¿qué mas?" Dijo cínicamente Slade mientras se le arrimaba. "la chica hace uno que otro trabajo para mi y yo a cambio le doy ciertas...sustancias"

"déjala en paz"

"nunca Robin, esta es la mejor manera para llegar a la ciudad, para llegar a los titanes, para llegar a ti, y ella esta totalmente en mis manos"

"Desde cuando, desde cuando la has estado transformando?"

"desde hace una semana solamente, pero tienes que saber que ella ya estaba bastante deteriorada cuando la encontré tirada en el piso de un callejón" contestó Slade "y todo por tu culpa Robin"

"soy un completo idiota" pensó Robin

"Y sabes que es lo peor Robin, que ella esta tan consumida en su adicción que en pocos días ya ni siquiera será capaz de mencionar tu nombre, ni el de ningún otro"

"yo no quería, era solo un juego, Raven discúlpame"

"De que Robin, nunca había sentido tanta paz en mi interior, claro que después no me era suficiente, pero Slade me a ayudado en ese aspecto"

"Eres un maldito Slade!" Gritó Robin.

"Robin!" gritó su chica a sus espaldas

"Starfire, Que hace aquí?" dijo Robin

"Que es lo que esta sucediendo?" preguntó la alien

"Que cometí la estupidez más grande de toda mi vida" dijo Robin con tristeza.

ME MANCHE CON LA ESPERA, ES QUE ME HABÍA DADO MUCHA FLOJERA ESCRIBIR Y METERME A INTERNET, PERO PUES YA REGRESÉ, ESPEREMOS QUE ME PERDONEN. Atte. DEI.


	7. hello!

* * *

"que tu que!" gritó Cyborg 

"ya se los dije, no me hagan repetirlo" dijo Robin agachando la mirada para no enfrentarse a su equipo

Cyborg agarró a robín del cuello y lo levanto del sofá "mira pequeña basura de hombre, mas vale que todo lo que digas sea broma por que de ser lo contrario te pateare hasta que lleguemos a Tokio."

"no solo es eso, de repente Slade llegó y le dio algo mucho mas fuerte, no se que es, pero Raven es totalmente dependiente de eso" dijo Robin, el chico empezaba a asfixiarse del agarre de Cyborg, y cuando este lo soltó fue solo por ver a Starfire, después de todo ella lo quería mucho.

"deberías de avergonzarte mucho de lo que has hecho, ya veo que no eres tan responsable, al menos eso pienso yo" dijo Cyborg

"pensé que ella tambien podria controlarse"

"¡no Robin, no pensaste, ese fue el problema, ni siquiera yo soy tan tonto" gritó chico bestia, Robin empezaba a sentirse mas deplorable.

"y todo por un rato de diversión, Robin odio decite essto, pero el respeto que te tenía ha quedado en lo mas apartado de mis circuitos" reprochó Cyborg empezando a calmarse.

"crees que no me siento mal, pero ella me ayudó a salir de esto y yo le devolveré el favor"

"y que piensas que seria conveniente hacer?" preguntó Starfire

"primero buscarla y decirle que tien nuestro apoyo..."

"eso hiciste ayer y no resulto para nada, Slade se la llevó así como así"

"chico bestia tiene razón, lo mejor seria que ella, no, mas bien que tu y ella acepataran que tienen problemas, después todo se tornaría mas sencillo" contestó Cyborg, Robin lo miró con interrogación. "si Robin, tu tambien"

"en este momento la que mas me importa es Raven, ella esta mas metida en esto de lo que yo e estado" dijo el joven maravilla

"pero como hallaremos a nuestra amiga" indagó Starfire

"ni idea, quiza esté en algun callejon, después de todo, salde la había encontrado en uno,no?" opinó Cyborg, chico bestia estaba triste y tambien opinó:

"y que tal si nos rechaza, tenemos que hablar con ella primero y luego qu..."

"ya llegó por quien suspiran!" dijo Raven al entrar a la torre "no saben que hablar de la gente a sus espaldas es de mala educación, malos titanes, nesecitan una leccion de buenos madales"

Todos se quedaron sin habla, denuevo impresionados por la repentina aparicion

"calma Raven" dijo Cyborg, estaba hablando muuuuuuy despacio, como si creyera que la chica estuviera retrasada o algo por el estilo.

"Cyborg, que no comprendes que jamás había estado taaan calmada en mi vida, ni con horas de meditacion logro este estado espiritual."

"entonces simplemente escuchanos"

"no Robin, tu escuchame a mi, yo ya te divertí un tiempo, creo que es hora que pagues" dijo Raven poniendo una cara maliciosa. Toda la torre de repense te puso negra, con portales morados alrededor, muchos cuervos volaban, piedras derrumbadas, puertas cerradas con candado mientras que otras abiertas completmanete y debajo de un piso transparense se formó un torbellino de color rojo.

"bienvenidos a lo que ahora es mi mente" dijo ella desde el cielo

"que demonios pasa?" gritó chico bestia cubriendose la cara de las fuertisimas corrientes de aire

"solo uno, y se llama Raven"

CUALQUIER QUEJA Y/O SUGERENCIA MANDENUN MAIL A:


	8. Chapter 8

"si esta es la mente de Raven, alguna personalidad de ella debe de conservar cordura, si llegamos a ella..." dijo Robin en la voz mas alta que podia, debido al desastre del lugar no se podia escuchar nada.

"entonces quiza, se pueda hacer algo!" completó Cyborg. "pero este lugar es inmenso!"

"no nos quedará otra opción mas que seguir buscando!" gritó el chico bestia.

"SUENA PELIGROSO" dijo Starfire

"llevamos mucho tiempo buscando" dijo Cyborg (todavía había mucho viento y tenian que seguirse gritando)

"creo que este es el fin" se rindió el chico bestia tirandose al suelo y sujentandode de una roca

"te rindes tan fácilmente, ese no es el chico bestia que yo conosco" dijo una Raven de color verde

"hola bestita, cuano tiempo sin verte" dijo la señrita de color rosa

"vengan aquí" dijo una muchacha de color amarillo, los titanes la siguieron y entraron a un cuarto levemente alumbrado.

"y el que hace aquí?" dijeron señalando a Robin "el no deberia estar aquí, el destruyó nuestro mundo, nuestra mente"

"yo...yo no queria hacerlo, yo solo estaba jugando, no era a proposito, no queria que pasaran por todo esto, al menos nunca pensé que todo esto pasaría" dijo Robin a su favor.

"al parecer tienes mas culpa de la que pensaba" dijo Starfire deprimida

"pero Slade..."

"Slade solo termino lo que tu empezaste, deberias de morir de la forma mas humillante por lo que has hechoo" dijo la verde

"acaso no recordabas que somos un demonio, no recordabas que nuestro poder se basa de emociones, cuando Raven aceptó la porquería que le diste, nuestro maligno lado se apoderó del cuerpo fisico" dijo la amarilla "poco a poco fuimos desapareciendo" dijo la pequeña Raven gris de al final

"lo se, soy un completo idiota, solo diganme que hacer y sin pensarlo dos veces lo haré"

"nosotras no tenemos el mando, solo la Raven que esta allá afuera consumida por el veneno que Slade le da puedo darle un fin, pero pensamos que eso nunca pasara, como ella lo dijo, jamás había sentido tanta paz interior" dijo la de capucha amarilla

"si podemos hacer algo, tenemos que hacer algo, no me gustaria que Raven acabara con su vida de esta manera, eso nunca me lo perdonaria" dijo Cyborg.

"que propones?" preguntó chico bestia

"lo que siempre hacemos, pelear." dijo decidido Robin

Salieron del cuarto de las personalidades, ninguna de ellas se atrevió a salir, pero los titanes si se veia dispuestos.

Al salir, el vieto estaba aun peor, Robin y chico bestia fueron vencidos por el aire y salieron volando sin control

Cyborg y Starfire se agrraban con uñas y dientes a la roca enorme que estaba cerca de ellos.

"Raven, creo que has perdido por completo tu auto control" dijo Cyborg. "no pensé que fueras tan debil"

"me acabas de llamr debil, inútil pedazo de fierro?" dijo Raven desde el cielo

"no solo debil, tambien una completa slrgthnakro" dijo Starfire

"Starfire, queremos distraerla, pero procura hacerlo con palabras conocidas" murmuró Cyborg

"si, que clase de persona patética usa drogas para sentirse bien, a Robin se lo paso, pero pense que tu eras mas inteligente" girto chico bestia cuando ya estaba sujeto a un monto de rocas.

"hey" se ofendió Robin


	9. Chapter 9

POR FIN, PENULITMO CAP POR FIN POR FIN POR FIN

"Que acabas de decir?" Dijo Raven bajando hasta estar al lado de chico bestia, lo agarró del cuello "si escuche bien, tu me acabas de llamar patética, no es así?"

"Raven suéltalo!" le ordeno Robin sacando su vara de hierro "no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero"

"tu me obligaste a hacer algo que yo no quería, y mira donde estoy gracias a ello" dijo ella apretando mas el cuello del pequeño verde

"No te lo repetiré, déjalo!" amenazó Robin, ella sonrió y empezó a llenar al chico con una energía negra, chico bestia trataba de liberarse pero su cuerpo había sido inmovilizado, la oscuridad lo rodeo de las piernas, brazos, torso y antes de que llegara a la cabeza, un rayo azul pegó contra Raven dejándolo libre de inmediato

"Lo lamento Raven, en serio lo lamento, pero no me dejaste otra opción" dijo Cyborg todavía apuntándole con su cañón.

"pagaras por eso" dijo ella trasformándose en una sombra con silueta de cuervo, este tenía cuatro ojos rojos en la cara y cuando atacó a Cyborg le brillaron y se convirtió de nuevo en Raven

"Es lo mejor que tienes?" Dijo jadeando y casi sin poder respirar, se levantó y volvió a disparar su cañón.

"Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Robin

"Solo preocúpate por ella" le respondió.

"Siente mi furia" dijo agarrando a los cuatro y haciéndolos levitar un metro sobre el suelo.

"Ya te escuchaste, suenas igual que tu padre" dijo Cyborg

"tomaré eso como un cumplido"

De repente la garra de un ave salió del suelo y agarró a Starfire de los pies metiéndola al suelo, Raven se rió al hacerla desaparecer, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Los chicos fueron soltados por la distracción de Raven.

"Dónde esta Starfire?" preguntó chico bestia mirando al rededor

"Que le hiciste!" Cuestionó Robin pero Raven no le respondió "Raven contéstame!" agarrándola de los brazos

"No te preocupes, tu novia esta bien, esta en un mejor lugar" dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Dónde esta!" preguntó Robin una vez mas

"No tengo la menor idea" respondió ella riéndose, Robin noto la poca resistencia que ella estaba usando para quedarse de pie, si Robin la soltara ella caería al piso de inmediato "que te han estado dando?" Murmuró Robin soltando a su amiga y como lo había pensado ella se derrumbó en el suelo, pero se empezó a apretar la cabeza con ambas manos como si le doliera muy fuertemente la cabeza.

"Que le sucede?" Preguntó chico bestia. El viento se hizo mas fuerte y un terremoto los sacudió a todos, el escondite de las personalidades se desplomó dejándolas al descubierto, luego cada una de ellas se hizo cenizas.

"como vamos a rescatar a Starfire" preguntó Cyborg

"Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" preguntó chico bestia

"Esto se va a colapsar." dijo Robin y se dirigió a la chica "fuiste demasiado lejos, fue demasiado"

En un abrir de ojos todo se torno negro y luego, solo tres de los cinco titanes regresaron a la torre.

"debió de haberme llevado a mi" se culpo Robin dando vueltas por la sala

"ya, no te culpes, saldremos de esta y traeremos a las chicas de regreso" lo alentó Cyborg de camino a la cocina "por ahora no podemos hacer nada, al menos yo estoy muy cansado"

"Y que pasará si no las traemos de vuelta?" dijo chico bestia

"eso no pasará"

tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

"Ya cállate Slade, mande a Starfire a un lugar que pocos sabe como salir, no es suficiente? Dame la maldita pastilla y déjame ser feliz"

"¡Tu deber era liquidarlos a todos!" Gritó Slade en su guarida "tu deber era hacerlos sufrir, sobre todo a Robin" volteó a mirar a Raven, ella estaba acostada en un sillón con un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, se seguía apretando la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de no escuchar a Slade.

"Que tienes en contra de nosotros, que te hicimos para que nos quieras muertos?" dijo ella en voz alta

"Que acabas de decir?" preguntó Slade acercándosele

"Que tienes en contra de los titanes?"

"eso no lo tienes que saber tu, no es de tu incumbencia" le contestó Slade "tú y yo tenemos un trato muy sencillo, yo te doy lo quieres a cambio de que me des lo que te ordeno, si quieres que rompamos ahora mismo ese acuerdo yo estoy conforme... "

"No, esta bien, que quieres que haga?" cedió y se levantó del sillón "te prometo Slade, que me voy a vengar de ti, todo lo que me has hecho"

"Empiezas a sentirlo verdad Raven, la necesidad, la falta de algo en tu miserable vida, te tengo en mis manos Raven"

"puedo dejarte cuando quiera Slade" dijo apretando los puños

"inténtalo, ahora mismo vete de aquí"

Raven no se movió y empezó a temblar de las manos "ellos tienen razón, e caído mas bajo que Robin y yo lo ayude a el"

"pero nadie te dará ayuda a ti, según los titanes tu mataste a Starfire, en cuanto te vean te mandaran a la cárcel, no te querrán volver a ver, te dejaran como lo hizo Trigon, como lo hizo tu madre"

"Dame el maldito narcótico y cállate!"

"esa es mi chica, así me gusta" dijo entregándole una inyección con un liquido púrpura dentro

"esta es nueva" dijo mirándola

"solo lo mejor"

Raven se la tomó en un trago al mismo tiempo en que su odio crecía y casi con la misma rapidez con que se lo tomó cayó inconsciente en el suelo a los pies de Slade.

"hay otras maneras de saber que me obedecerás mi querida Raven"

YA SABEN, YA SABEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR


	10. Chapter 10

tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

VIVA, VIVA CAP FINAL, REVIEWS AL FINAL Y QUEJAS PUES TAMBIEN AL FINAL, VIVA, VIVA!

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron por la alarma que no dejaba de sonar.

"Ni siquiera puede esperar a que dormimos un poco mas?" dijo chico bestia bostezando

"es Slade" informó Robin "no esta lejos de aquí, será mejor que vayamos a ver que quiere"

"Muy bien Slade, nada de rodeos, que quieres ahora?" dijo Robin al llegar

"Dejen salir a todos de prisión"  
"te has vuelto loco, jamás haríamos eso" dijo chico bestia

"entonces me dejan con solo una elección, Raven, no quiero a ninguno vivo"

"OH no" exclamaron los tres viendo como del piso salía la oscura figura de la chica, al verle los ojos se podía ver al mismo inframundo, eran fríos y escalofriantes.

"Creo que esta enojada" dijo chico bestia "el que llegue al ultimo a la torre en una niña" y se preparó a correr, Cyborg lo agarró antes de que se pudiera mover a algún lado.

"tranquila, no queremos hacerte daño" dijo el robot

"no temas" susurro ella

"solo recuérdanos, te queremos ayudar, te queremos de vuelta, queremos a la antigua Raven aburrida y que es una gran amiga, a la Raven integrante de los jóvenes titanes" dijeron entre los tres

"Lo se" dijo ella se volteó hacia con Slade y lo atacó con un rayo de su poder.

"Piensas que puedes destruirme, No Slade, ni siquiera pudo hacerlo mi padre, crees que un tonto como tú lo iba a lograr, Crees que me iba a rendir, Y además, crees que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no iba descubrir alguna debilidad tuya?" Dijo mientras lo torturaba con sus poderes y para cerrar con broche de oro lo lanzó para que se estrellara en el suelo y lo arrastró por la calle "no eres nada contra mí..." dijo y cayó al piso exhausta.

"Amigos!" gritó Starfire corriendo para alcanzarlos

"Star, Que, Como, Que paso contigo?" preguntó chico bestia

"o por favor no se preocupen por mí, Raven necesita mucho mas cuidado que yo"

tTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

después

"vaya por fin despertaste" dijo Robin desde el sillón

"Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?" preguntó Raven ya con su antigua y monótona voz

"nada especial, solo dos semanas" respondió chico bestia

"Amiga!" gritó Starfire y corrió a abrazarla

"Starfire déjame ir" pidió Raven tratando de zafársele.

"Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Cyborg

"supongo que bien, con horas de meditación y mucho te voy a poder ordenar el caos que hay en mi mente ... ehh... este, lamento todo lo que paso hace 15 días" murmuró

"yo pienso que otro es el que debería disculparse" dijo Cyborg mirando hacia sofá

Robin se levanto del sillón y camino hacia ella, le pidió que hablaran en privado y caminaron en silencio hasta el techo de la torre, miraron un rato el cielo.

Raven fue la que rompió el hielo preguntándole de Starfire

"Cómo siguen ustedes dos?" le dijo

"nada bien, creo que la relación que tengo con Starfire es pura y totalmente como amigos" le respondió el joven maravilla "realmente lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, fui un tonto y... "

"no tienes nada de que disculparte" lo interrumpió ella

"pero todo por lo que sufriste, todo lo que te pasó por mi error, todo fue gracias a mí" dijo con tristeza

"Sabes lo que fue peor?" preguntó ella

"Que?"

"De que todo ese tiempo me sentí como alguien diferente, alguien muy parecida a mi padre, me enseñó que aunque Trigon quizá esta eliminado, yo sigo siendo un demonio."

"eso no es cierto" dijo alguien en la puerta

"Cyborg que haces aquí?" Le preguntó Robin mientras él caminaba hacia ellos.

"se estaban tardando mucho, no me da mucha confianza dejarte con este sujeto" le dijo a Raven al mismo tiempo en que apuntaba a Robin, **¬ ¬´ -** Robin "ya hay que bajar a comer, hice algo delicioso"

"Haya te alcanzamos" dijo Robin, Cyborg lo miró desconfiado pero aun así bajo para preparar la comida "Raven, realmente me di cuenta de que Starfire no es para mí, pero en todo este tiempo estuve muy preocupado, no quería que nada te pasara, supe que sentía algo por ti, no es muy fácil para mi decir esto, pero, no quieres intentarlo, sin nada de pastillas rojas ni Slade ni nada, solo tu y yo, ¿qué dices?"  
"siempre supe que estabas preocupado, incluso cuando estaba en la enfermería dormida"

"entonces que dices"

"Sabes que Rob, NO" dijo y caminó a la cocina con los demás.

-----FÍNALE, FIN, THE END-----

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA ESPERA, LOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.


End file.
